Bloody Dawn
by Ethereal Blackmoon
Summary: Kain basically goes on an evil warpath (it has a plot!)
1. And So It Begins

Bloody Dawn Chapter 1: And So It Begins  
  
"Vae victus!" shouted Kain as his mighty Iron Sword embedded itself within the Sarafan Knight's flesh. Kain, the nobleman; Kain, the Pillar Guardian; Kain, the murderer; Kain, the vampire. The Sarafan scum collapsed on the ground as Kain withdrew his sword. "These filthy humans.. Must they keep getting in my way?" he muttered absently to himself. The knight's blood began to leave him in a crimson fountain, trailing into Kain's gullet. He wiped the excess of the vital liquid away from his mouth and proceeded onward through Meridian. As he passed numerous decrepit buildings and innocent humans, he reflected upon his own accomplishment. He had taken control of Nosgoth by force, and by the murder of the original Guardians of the Pillars. Going on the warpath with his army of vampires, he had laid waste to multiple cities. until that fateful night when some of his best warriors left his camp in the night to side with the Sarafan Lord, who had struck him down over 200 years ago. And how Kain himself had single- handedly destroyed the Sarafan Lord's plans and killed the foul Mass; finally confronting the foul Hylden corruptor and destroying him. It was he himself who had said, "The cruel masters of Nosgoth, the Sarafan- now leaderless- still had to be put down." How true. He stopped at a doorway and thought back again- this was the same area in which he had fought the traitorous Marcus and defeated him. There had to still be Sarafan here for the killing. He threw open the door to see several human civilians stare at him in surprise. He cast a disdainful eye upon them as one cowered and said, "Who are you?" "I. am Kain." The room hushed, and a few whispers of "Kain." and "The vampire lord. have mercy upon us," flitted about the room. "Yes, it is I, your new lord. Have you any Sarafan hiding amongst you?" "N-n-no, good sir. W-why would we have S-s-sarafan here, m'lord?" the human stuttered. "None of your lies! I know there are Sarafan within this building, and if you will not direct me to them, I shall destroy you all!" spat Kain as he grabbed the human by the throat and tossed him out into the street. He drew his sword and pointed it at the remaining civilians. "Now, perhaps the rest of you will be more considerate about telling me where they are?" One of the females pointed a shaking hand at the next room over. "My thanks." Kain burst into the room to see a handful of guards slipping into the stairway. "Halt!" shouted Kain, but they did not listen. He ran for the stairwell, where they leapt down into the street. Kain jumped after them, sword drawn, but they did not move. They merely drew their swords in turn. The vampire leapt and steel met steel. Swords clashed against one another, parrying, thrusting, and slashing. He spied an opening and went for it, and the blade struck true. The human screamed in agony as flesh and muscle were rent by Kain's sword. He clutched his stomach, bleeding heavily, and Kain took another opportunity as the other Sarafan guardsmen watched in horror. Kain jumped slightly into the air, and brought his sword down upon the pathetic wretch with enough force to cut him cleanly in half. The others paled in horror, but attacked nonetheless. One managed to knock the iron sword from Kain's grip and send it clattering against the ground. Kain struck, sinking his claws deep into the guard's face as he yelled. The vampire laughed cruelly at the human's pain and shoved him to the ground. The last Sarafan began to run in fear. "Just as well." Kain thought to himself, and sent a powerful, armored kick straight at the human. He crumpled on the ground, his life leaving him forever. Kain picked up his sword and drank deeply of the life's blood from both of the humans. Suddenly, he heard from the shadows, light clapping. He turned to face it, shouting, "Show yourself! Now!" The only reply he got was from an airy male voice saying simply, "Bravo, Kain! Bravo! I applaud your battle prowess." "Who are you? I demand that you show yourself to me!" At that point, a lone figure emerged from the shadows. cue evil theme music He was obviously a vampire- 3 large claws, pointed ears, pale skin, pointed fangs. He jumped off of the small outcropping he stood upon and walked to Kain. "Very simple, Kain- I am Viosar. You do not know me, vampire, but I know you. Tell me- how is the feeding around here?" "Well, it's pretty good, actually, there's this nice little hint of fish in the blood because- hey, wait a minute! I was asking you a question!" "And I answered it!" Kain paused for a few seconds, then said, ".oh, yeah. Well. How do you know me?" "Who doesn't?! You're the single most famous vampire in all of Nosgoth! You killed 8 of the Pillar Guardians!" Kain laughed to himself at that. "Oh, yeah. That was pretty great. But that Mortanius guy, he was pretty tough, especially when he transformed into that huge demon thing." "Right, whatever. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that there are bigger problems afoot than the Sarafan." Kain's eyes widened in horror. With bated breath, he asked, "There's been a cheese shortage?!" Viosar muttered something about 'stupid cheese fetishist' and covered his face with his hand. "No, bigger than that! You know how the Hylden were coming through that gate? Well, now there's something else coming through another gate. Demons. Lots of demons." "Argh! For Elder God's sake, not MORE demons! I fought that demon possessing the necromancer, fought spider demons, fought big black demons, fought Hylden, fought blue, green and red demons, and now we have more of 'em?!?" Kain yelled in frustration. "Well, what are they called? I at least want to know what I'm frustrated about!" With a look of reverence and a tinge of fear, Viosar said simply, "The Mijjitz." "Midgets?" "No, Mijjitz, they're about 3 feet tall and shape-shift. They also get a lot of minor parts in major movies. You know, R2-D2 was a Mijjitz." "Elder God, midgets now! Friggin' midgets! Vae friggin' victus." ::What happens next? How will Kain deal with these new demons? Will he make it through the story without killing himself? What's the cheese situation now? Tune in next time to find out! Or don't either one. I don't care.:: 


	2. Demon's Gate

Bloody Dawn Chapter 2: Demon's Gate "So, how exactly do I get to these 'Mijjitz'? And how do I close their gate?" Kain asked Viosar. He adapted a pondering look, and said simply, "The Pillars. At the Pillars you will find the gate, and at the gate- and the general vicinity, too, I presume- would be the foul demons. I bid thee a safe journey." And with that, the vampire disappeared- vanished straight out of thin air. Kain remembered how to get out of the city- despite the fact that it was walled in, there were trade routes that could serve as exits. Long story short, he made it back into the Nosgothic mainland. Cutting across forest and plain, slaying any remaining Sarafan (or foolish mortals) that got in his way, Kain made it all the way. to something new. The pillars should only have been about an hour's journey on foot from here. But now- small ground barriers. Pathetic. They provided a minor obstacle. Kain drew his sword and smashed his way through the first few barriers, when he met a small being. It was only half his height and covered in dark hair. A small horn stuck out here and there, but other than that it looked human. Kain pointed a claw at the being and inquired, "What are you? A Mijjitz? Or some. thing I do not know?" "Yes, I am a Mijjitz," the thing replied in a gravelly voice. "And you are a vampire. Big deal." "Silence, fiend, or I will obliterate you." "What? Why would you want to do that?" Kain was confused by this remark. "Aren't you... trying to dominate Nosgoth?" "DOMINATE?!" the demon laughed. "Oh, heavens no. Much the opposite. We're trying to keep it going. There's a demonic invasion here, and we're trying to keep it in. You remember when you went to Avernus? All those demons that were there? Well, they're back. And really, really, REALLY mad. Go get them, you've done it before." Kain continued his journey past several small, wooden barriers, eventually coming to a massive stone wall. He spotted several, small footholds and handholds along with a few balconies and ledges. With a little difficulty, he leapt up through them, jumping, climbing, what must've been several dozens of feet. He reached the top and surveyed the landscape. Simultaneously, he almost- keyword ALMOST- would've had to get a new suit of armor. What he saw was hundreds of Mijjitz battling the demons , and in the distance, the Pillars. They were warping, twisting- a gigantic black gate stood among them. Kain floated down, drew his sword and looked around. He looked immediately to his right, and saw a door leading to the other side of the wall with a sign that said, "EXIT". 


	3. Facing an Army

Bloody Dawn, Chapter 3: Facing an Army| note: This part won't be very funny. For one thing, I've been advised against it by a few people, and for another, unless you're seriously deranged like me, war isn't very funny. On with the story! Kain ran forth, iron sword drawn and fangs bared, into the fray. He watched as a Mijjitz fell before him in a bloody heap at the hands of a clawed gas demon. It hissed at him and Kain ducked, just barely avoiding the spew of acidic mist. He crawled forward and plunged the sword straight into the monster's green hide. It howled in anger as black blood spilled from the wound, and brought its arm down- an arm that had a razor- sharp edge on it. Kain was almost hit, but he took the opportunity to sever the arm clean off. The demon shrieked an ear-piercing cry of pain and swiped at Kain with the blunt edge of its other arm. Kain grunted as he was knocked off his feet and skidded across the ground. He muttered a few mystical words while leaning on one arm, and a bolt of energy shot from his outstretched hand and struck true in the beast's gaping maw. The back of its head exploded in muscle and black gore as the felled monstrosity toppled to the ground. Kain charged forth once more with new resolve. "Vae victus!" he cried above the din as he brought his blade through the back of an unsuspecting black demon. It groaned in agony and fell atop the Mijjitz it was engaged in melee with. A bolt of lightning slammed into him and knocked him off his feet, leaving an acrid metallic taste in his mouth. Kain got to his feet and glared at the black demon that had blasted him; the foul beast was crackling with electricity, charging up for another attack. Kain summoned his Repel spell, and a shimmering blue barrier rose around him. The lightning bolt struck the barrier and reflected back at the attacker, electrocuting him on the spot. His sharp vampiric ears picked up a sound from behind and he brought the blade up for a parry. Another massive green claw struck the blade with crushing force and shattered it. Shards of metal sprayed across the ground, and Kain's eyes burned with a deep loathing. "You dare?!... Soul Reaver, I summon thee!" Kain spat, and instead of the iron sword, the deadly Soul Reaver appeared in his hands. The pommel to the hilt was a steel rod wrapped in cloth. The hilt, however, was distinctive- it appeared as a winged skull with vampire fangs, no lower jaw, and a malevolent stare. The blade itself was over 4 and a half feet long, waved and serpentine, and made of a dark metal. The blade crackled with energy and howled with ravenous anticipation. The beast seemed to regret its move and backed away, too late. Kain swung the Reaver and it struck true. There was a strange crackling, howling sound, and the beast exploded in an instant. Such is the power of the Reaver- any being with the misfortune to meet its blade has the soul rent from its body. Kain laughed like a madman with an axe, like a pothead who thinks the phone's ringing when he drops his keys. He leapt forward to the next demon, an immense red beast whose very footsteps left fire in their wake. He landed on its back, and the monster screamed with rage; Kain sank the blade into its throat and it dissipated. Kain was already making great advancement to the Demon Gate. Hacking and slashing and reaving his way through the onslaught of demons, up until about a stone's throw from the Pillars. At that point, Viosar teleported in with a loud *BAMF*. "Viosar, what are you doing here?" Kain queried. The vampire replied, "I have come to inform you on how to destroy the gate. You will be needing this." He produced from his robes a small duck toy. Kain picked it up and it squeaked. "What is this? How will this help?" "Don't you know? Demons LOVE rubber duckies. Just put it in the gate, they'll be drawn to it, and they will be too occupied to do anything!" Kain sighed and yelled at the top of his lungs, "HEY! DEMONS! RUBBER DUCK OVER HERE!" And with that he hurled the duck toy straight into the gate. The demons jerked their heads over and ran screaming for the gate. When the last of them had gone through, the black nexus closed upon itself. "Well, at least all that's over." Kain sighed. (.on the other side of the gate.) Amidst all the swirling blackness, the fiery rain, and the crazed laughter of a thousand damned souls, a group of about 200 demons of various sizes and colors crowded around a small yellow duck toy. They seemed to praise and worship it. Off in the distance was a massive effigy, a statue made from blood and bone. And that statue was just vaguely duck- shaped. The End. ::::What in God's name was I thinking when I wrote that ending? Ah, well. It was pretty good, all in all, wasn't it?:::: 


	4. They Return

Bloody Dawn, Chapter 4: They Return| A millennium has passed. Kain, now ruler of all Nosgoth, has resurrected six Sarafan warriors as his favored vampiric sons. Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah; all vampires resurrected to serve Kain. Each had their own clan, each with their own attributes. Kain sat upon his throne, Reaver by his side. He began to muse about the signs, what he would do when the time came, and gained an aloof, far-off expression in his eyes as he pondered. At that moment, Raziel burst into the Sanctuary of the Clans. He was panting, obviously having run in. His cape, which had marked him as a clan leader, was shifted out of place and his hair was a royal mess. He bowed before Kain, half in an effort to show respect, and half in an effort to rest and catch his breath, and said reverently, "My lord, the Lake of the Dead. it is shifting, warping. and demons are approaching." Kain's eyes widened with surprise; this had not been foretold to him. "So- they've returned, have they? Hmm, I was wondering when they'd get here." "Sire, what do you mean?" Kain stood up slowly and said to his lieutenant Raziel, "My son. I have been expecting this- and I have come here prepared, with your future self. Show yourself, Soul Reaver." There was a slight disturbance ion the room, and the Soul Reaver Raziel shifted in from the Spectral realm. Vampire looked at Wraith Vampire, each Raziel looking at each other; Wraith Raziel, with a look of longing and pity at once, and Vampire Raziel with a look of confusion and curiosity. Kain turned to Vampire Raziel and said, "Raziel, I am afraid I must send you to safety. You will not remember any of this after you return." Kain worked an enchantment and bound each of his unchanged vampiric sons to the Pillars. They shifted out of sight and out of being temporarily as they were placed in safety. Kain gave a nod to Raziel and they each armed themselves- Raziel with the Soul Reaver and Kain with the Blood Reaver; yes, it had been the Blood Reaver at his side the whole time, Janos Audron's vampire blade that drank of the blood of the fallen. They burst out into the open, in the canyon leading to the Lake of the Dead. But what met them there were not the horrible demons of old, but rather, the Hylden. These foul beasts, with their chitinous hides and glowing green eyes, servants of the Sarafan Lord. Kain sent an energy bolt into their ranks and several fell in an instant, smoldering holes having been burned into their bodies. Raziel leapt between canyon walls into their ranks, leaping down and reaving their souls. Hylden exploded in an instant with the Reaver's caress, their souls becoming devoured with each shrieking swing. Kain was meanwhile locked in melee combat with several of the monsters, attacking with claw and blade. He managed to grab one by the throat and throw him into the others while impaling another on the tip of the Blood Reaver; it is an awesome sight indeed to see the Reaver in action- a horrible sucking sound, followed by streams of blood flowing down the sword and into the fanged hilt. He swung the blade, causing it to sever the side of the Hylden and fling his entrails across the ground. The Reaver connected with another Hylden and drained him of blood; the last thing that foul demon saw was Kain's snarling face with fangs bore, the face of the Reaper himself. Meanwhile, Raziel had his hands full, throwing telekinetic force projectiles at Hylden and dissolving them with the Wraith Blade; he cast glyph magic occasionally, a wave of repelling force or a wave of fire, eradicating any nearby Hylden warriors. "Kain!" he shouted; "To the Lake of the Dead!" Kain nodded his assent and finished off the last of his surrounding Hylden with a quick lightning bolt spell; bolts of electricity burst down from Nosgoth's smoggy cloud layer, electrocuting Hylden and allowing Kain passage. They rushed on to the lake where Raziel had been damned ages ago, and had ironically not yet been damned. Not in this point in Nosgothic history, anyway. Anyways, what awaited them was not the black gate of before, but rather, a swirling vortex of floating energy that rivaled the Abyss in its intensity. A gigantic red arm, wreathed in flame, protruded from the gateway. Kain said, almost to himself, "A Balrog." This got him an extremely odd look from Raziel, who responded with a befuddled "What?" Kain waved him off and added, "Nothing, nothing; just a movie I saw once. It's a fire demon, no biggie." The fire demon emerged, and was felled quickly before the Reavers. But the center of gravity around the gate seemed to be increasing, and Raziel and Kain were pulled in before they could catch hold of something. The gate phased out behind them as they plunged through, and they found themselves in a brand new realm. :::Woo! That was a good one! Anyway, what will become of Kain and Raziel? Where have they gone now? What are the demons planning with the assistance of the Hylden? Why do I keep talking like this? Find out in Chapter 5!::: 


	5. The Demon Dimension

Bloody Dawn, Chapter 5: The Demon Dimension| Kain and Raziel both looked around aimlessly. It was all new; the swirling, tumultuous darkness of the Demon Dimension, home plane of the Hylden for so long after their banishment, twisted and shifted around them. After a short while, they were able to discern simple landscape features. Rocks jutted up from seemingly random places; the terrain itself was completely uneven, and moving about it proved to be a challenge even for the vampires- this was a brand new area entirely. They wandered the landscape, exploring, seeking, for ages, but they found nothing that would help them return. "Kain," Raziel questioned. "Do you think anybody here might be able to help us out?" "No, Raziel, these are the Hylden; I myself defeated them single-handed over 1000 years ago. They wouldn't help me unless threatened." Kain mused for a second, reviewing old memories of his more glorious days- when he fought the Sarafan Lord at the gate to this very plane, Janos Audron had interrupted the fight and in the process gotten himself thrown into the gate. He had wings, there seemed to be wind here, and he was a powerful spell caster- he might have survived. The old vampire turned to Raziel and said, with a devilish smirk upon his face, "Let's get us some Hylden to interrogate." They crept about stealthily, not wanting to draw attention. After a while, they saw a Hylden scientist walking determinedly off somewhere- alone. They leapt upon him and beat him into submission. Raziel held the wraith-blade near the Hylden while Kain clutched his throat in a death grip. As the beast wheezed with the slight decrease in air supply, Kain shouted at him, "You! Hylden! Tell me, do you know who Janos Audron is?" "Of course I know who he is," the demon said in the characteristic raspy voice. "He banished our kind here! He has been here for over 1100 years, I believe." "Then he is still alive? Where is he- speak, and I may spare your life!" The scientist squirmed uncomfortably in Kain's grip briefly, then said, "He is far to the north, in a floating tower he constructed for his own safety. Seek him if you with." "My thanks." Kain said, then set him on the ground. "Raziel, destroy him." Kain leered at the Hylden, saying, "I said that I may spare your life- but I never said anything about him." With a look of horror and betrayal, the demon dissolved before the Reaver's eager coils. The duo exchanged glances- Raziel was used to his maker's betrayal, and Kain seemed to look for his vampiric son's approval. He cast a spell to propel them to Janos' floating tower, where they found out a sealed gate barred their entry. Raziel shifted to the Spectral realm to pass it, and saw something horrifying- it seemed like a twisted parody of Nosgoth, as if he were in the Elder God's chamber once more. He shook it off and phased through the pitiful barrier, casting green sparks about him, emerging in the Material realm on the other side. Kain, however, took a more. direct route. He let out a burst of black and red energy, searing the gate off its hinges. Raziel ducked just in time to avoid going immediately back to the Spectral realm. They proceeded onwards, taking the time to look at the surroundings as they did. Multiple murals of Ancients combating Hylden adorned the walls. Tapestries featuring images of the Blood Reaver abounded, and the odd chalice of blood lay here and there. When they reached the uppermost point of the tower, they saw Janos. His back was turned, and he appeared to be staring intently downwards. A most impressive pile of rubber ducks spanned to the ceiling next to him. He shouted in a heavy Romanian accent, "You foul Hylden! You and your demons shall not breach this place of safety, this holy spire!" He grabbed a duck and hurled it down to the ground. Kain and Raziel stared oddly at the tableau with confused expressions until the Wraith Vampire stepped forward and said, "Janos? Are you still. um. sane?" Janos wheeled around in place to face the newcomers. "Ah, Raziel, my child, and the vampire lord Kain, how pleasant it is to see you both. Why have you come?" Kain approached as well and replied with much dignity- or as much as one can muster while suppressing the giggles before a mountain of rubber ducks and a frazzle-minded vampire- "We have come to ask you if we could possibly escape." "Hmm, yes, I have something here. I just finished working on it right before those cursed Hylden tried to come up here again." He walked over to a mural that the two had just noticed, of the Sarafan Lord casting poor Janos into this dimension. Raziel whispered to Kain, "Boy, these Ancients *really* have a thing for murals, don't they?" Janos grabbed what appeared to be the Nexus Stone from the drawing of Kain on the mural. "The Nexus Stone?" Kain asked. "How will this aid us? It was only meant for holding the gate open and closing it." "This only used to be the Nexus Stone- darn thing hit me on the head right after I landed here. I spent the last millennium fixing it and changing it for a different purpose- it will now teleport us out of this dimension." Kain snatched the stone from him and said simply, "Thanks, Janos. We will remember you." Suddenly, the tower shook. "The Hylden!" Janos and Kain exclaimed in tandem. "They've broken inside with their demons!" Kain seized Raziel's arm and teleported back to Nosgoth. Meanwhile, back in the Hylden dimension, Janos was staring at about 4 fire demons and Hylden warriors- sweating profusely as well, I might add. Janos started throwing rubber ducks at them and then quickly bailed out the window, flying to relative safety, cursing Kain all the while. Back in Nosgoth, Kain was preparing to release the 5 vampires from the Pillars, when all of a sudden, a familiar voice emanated from behind. "Kain," it said. "Remember me?" ::: To be continued!::: 


	6. Old Friends

Bloody Dawn| Chapter 6: Old Friends| br Kain wheeled around at the voice. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" He shouted, and his only reply was a mocking laugh. A vampire sauntered out of the shadows- "Viosar!" shouted Kain. "I thought it might be you. What do you want with me, vampire?" br Viosar raised a hand and said merely, "I have returned, Kain. My power has grown enormously." br "So?" br "So who do you think it was that allowed the demons to breach in the first place?" br "What? You're making no sense! If you're going to just talk at me like all my other foes, the least you could do is string your sentences together coherently. You see, the sentence structure should be as follows: You answer my question, I ask why, you tell me about your powers, then explain your motive, then we fight. Got that?!" br Viosar adopted a sickened look and said, "Enough, Kain. you sound like my eighth-grade English teacher. How about we skip to the fighting?" br "No, you have to tell me why you unleashed the demons, and how!" br "Oh, shut up!" spat the vampire, and he knocked Kain off his feet with a telekinetic force blast. There was a loud *whack* as Kain's skull collided with the Pillar of Balance. Kain let out an energy bolt, which Viosar managed to cleave in two- unfortunately, one half struck him and the other fried Raziel. The fledgling ran for Kain and drew a katana that he had kept hidden. Just as he swung downwards, Kain slipped into the Spectral realm and reappeared behind him. The katana struck the ground with massive force, quickly joined by Viosar's head as Kain struck him. Kain then took his cloven foot and stepped on the vampire for about 30 seconds, shouting things like "See? SEE!?! THAT'S why you don't mess with a vampire lord!" and "Remember proper dialogue, you *expletive deleted* *expletive deleted* *severe expletive deleted* moron!" br As soon as Kain removed his foot, the severely battered vampire rose from the ground, clutching his head and grumbling under his breath. "Now, what did you want?" queried Kain. br "Well. I was the one who released the demons in the first place, against the Mijjitz. My plan was to get you to kill them so that they would have a grudge against you and praise me as their lord. Having that succeed, I brought them back here just now, for the purpose of having them take you into the Demon Dimension and imprison you- to be fed to their dark god-." br "Hash'Ak'Gik?!" Kain burst out. Raziel added in, "The Elder God?! Whew, I finally get a line in this fanfic." Viosar groaned in agony and continued, "NO, Q'talz'nogh'roth. The duck god. Also called The Feathered, The Hard-To-Pronounce, and That Freak That Looks Like A Ducky. Having failed in feeding you to him, I have to bring him to you." Viosar made odd gestures in the air with his claws and spoke an odd spell of some sort. Kain arched an eyebrow at him as the room and all the surroundings turned black. Lightning issued forth outside, and a vortex of pure ducky evil emanated from the floor. A long, low 'quack' sounded, and a monstrous duck with 6 eyes emerged from the nexus gate. Viosar laughed cruelly and shouted out, "BEHOLD!!! Q'TALZ'NOGH'ROTH!!!" He cackled insanely as the duck god looked around curiously. It turned around, stooped it's head.. br br .and ate Viosar. The duck licked it's bill with a satisfied look about it as Kain and Raziel stared in confusion at it. Raziel ignited the Reaver, walked over to The Hard-To-Pronounce, and plunged the wraith-blade into the massive fowl. There was a flash of light, and everything went back to normal as the ducky-based god's soul entered the Reaver. The blade turned a bright yellow, and Raziel swung it back and forth. Feathers poured out in it's trail, and a quiet quacking sound was heard every time it moved. Then his voice-over kicked in: "I looked curiously at my new incarnation of the Reaver- the Duck Reaver. It enabled me to-." br "Hey! Hey! Raziel! Can we go through just ONE event in your unlife without your damned retrospective voice-over kicking in?!" interrupted Kain. Raziel stared with a look of 'how dare you?!' at Kain, then shrugged his shoulders and said, "I suppose." Kain sat down at his throne after the long series of events and sighed. "I suppose I have to bring back your brothers now, right?" br "Yep." Kain sighed resolutely and stood towards the Pillars for his unbinding spell. br :::Yep! It was Viosar! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I wasn't allowed to be on the Internet. Hope you guys didn't miss me too much. ;)::: 


	7. Crouching Kain, Hidden Motive

Bloody Dawn: Chapter 7: Crouching Kain, Hidden Motive|  
  
Kain raised his arms and began the Unbinding Spell. His mystical words resonated ominously around the Sanctuary of the Clans, and his claws glowed with a blue light. The very air around them seemed to warp with the massive amounts of magical energy. The past Kain appeared from behind the Pillar of Balance as his six sons were brought back into unlife with a loud *bamf*. Future Kain and Raziel hastily escaped to a different age- Nosgoth's past, after the death of the Sarafan Brothers and before Kain's resurrection as a vampire.  
  
They were in the town of Steinchencroe, a town a ways south of Nupraptor's Retreat. Raziel turned to Kain and asked him, "So. what now?"  
  
"Well, for the sake of story continuation, even at the expense of a plausible plot line, I'm going to go seek out the martial artist Genkai, master of the Spirit Wave technique. (reference to the Yu-Yu Hakusho show) Wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks. you know, I never had a puppy as a fledgling."  
  
"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Raziel straightened up and gave Kain a nod. "I'm gonna get myself a puppy." Kain shook his head and waved Raziel off. The Wraith Vampire began to depart into the city, looking around for a puppy for himself. The Vampire Lord Kain, however, bounded off into the city towards the forest in search of the mystic Genkai.  
  
|Kain's Story|  
  
I left Raziel with but a single thought in my head: "A puppy? What the hell?" With a single supernatural leap, I managed to land on a rooftop in Steinchencroe. All of a sudden, I heard in my head, Raziel's voice saying, 'There I was, looking for a puppy to call my own in the streets of Nosgoth.' I used my vampiric Whisper gift and spoke into Raziel's mind: "Didn't I tell you to cut out the goddamned voice-overs?! Now you stay off voice-overs or else I'll get over there and beat you into the dirt so hard your defiled, Sarafan corpse will feel it!" I shook my head once more and leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Suddenly, four black-suited Sarafan warriors, each armed with a katana, leapt up from the streets. I whipped out my Iron Sword and shouted a menacing "Vae victus!" to them; they responded merely with karate shouts.  
  
I leapt at them and swung my blade. Metal met metal as the first human brought his sword up to block. I deflected a side attack with my bare claw and performed a split-kick to the warrior. He dropped the katana and fell off the building. Falling out of blade-lock with the first, I parried an attack from a Sarafan on my right and cleaved him in two with my sword. Entrails and gore drenched the roof and myself as I grimaced at the next victim. I grabbed him by the throat, blocking attacks from the first Sarafan as I strangled my captive. I flung him off the roof as well and pointed a single, bloodied claw at the final warrior. Blade clashed against blade, casting sparks across the roof; at last, the fatal moment- he thrusted, and I responded with a riposte, my blade slicing cleanly through his mortal flesh.  
  
As the warrior slumped to the floor, I said to him simply, "You're lucky. I could've done worse." As his life ebbed away, I drained the two corpses of their precious blood; how I loved the taste of that crimson liquid- warm, salty, with a hint of iron taste, bitter and hard to get used to at first, but quite palatable after a while. But enough of that. I continued across the rooftops, when all of a sudden, more Sarafan burst from the streets. "I don't have time to deal with you guys." I snarl, and jump off the side of the building, landing on the side. I started running walls through Steinchencroe, with Sarafan warriors in close tow. Just as they are about to catch me, I leap off, over the city wall, and into the woods. I turn to see the warriors look at each other once, then leap after me.  
  
I fired an energy bolt at the nearest one, but he used his sword to deflect it. The deadly burst struck a tree, and the clearing burst into flame. Now, being a demi-god, I am immune to such trivial things as fire. These humans, unfortunately- are not. Proving said point, I grabbed the human who deflected my attack by the throat and hurled him head-first into the roaring inferno. He screamed in agony as fire engulfed him, a conflagration of death enveloping his body. He collapsed on the ground, his smoldering body still. smoldering. With lightning speed, I leapt into my enemies, hacking and slashing with such swiftness that I could not be seen. As soon as I sheathed my sword, my foes collapsed, battered and wounded, upon the ground.  
  
I charged forth, past the searing heat, heading towards a hidden cave not far from here. There, I would find Genkai.  
  
:::Well, that's it! Kain's gonna find the martial artist Genkai and learn her technique; Raziel's looking for a puppy. What happens next, you ask? Sit tight and find out! More info on Genkai and Yu-Yu Hakusho: ::: 


	8. How Much Is That Puppy In The Window?

Bloody Dawn| Chapter 8: How Much Is That Puppy In The Window?|  
  
|Raziel's Story|  
  
I had left Kain a ways back. There was an undesirable little side-effect, I found out- apparently he could hear my voice-overs. But, I digress; I had plunged myself into Steinchencroe, searching the streets and alleys for a puppy of my very own! Something soft, fuzzy, maybe blue. no, no, I'd never find a blue dog. Black. Yeah, or red, like my clan banner. And I could paint a little version of my insignia on his head, and.- suddenly, I collided with a wall of armored muscle. Judging from the way he looked, this is one of the old Glyph Knights Kain had told me and my brothers about. He turned around slowly and pointed at me; "Look out, everybody! Vampire! Undead scourge!" he shouted. He pulled his blade and shouted that oh-so-famous Sarafan battle-cry: "Taste my blade, vampire!"  
  
"Well, sir, I'd like to, but you see, my lower jaw melted off in the abyss, along with most of the rest of me, so." Suddenly, I felt that massive blade collide with me and knock me off my feet. I groaned in pain and unleashed the Soul Reaver. Apparently, it was still in it's Ducky Reaver state. "Time to find out what it can do," I thought to myself, and stabbed him with the yellow blade of energy. There was a flash of light, and.  
  
.the Knight turned into a little yellow duck sitting under a pile of armor. I picked it up and looked at it. The little waterfowl appeared to be trembling. I shrugged to myself, and flung it through a window. A spray of bloody feathers emerged from the shards of glass, and I continued my search. I started running away through the street in order to escape the rapidly multiplying Sarafan forces. Suddenly, I tripped over a small rock on the ground- causing the Sarafan to trip over me. I managed to slip into the spectral realm and move away from the dogpile, and shift back to the realm of men.  
  
It was an impressive sight, to say the least. Sarafan were piled on top of one another, swords were flung about randomly, an innocent man on the street had been impaled by mistake because he was wearing blue, and it was general pandemonium. I sneaked away quietly, leaving the city through a side alley. The forest loomed before me. I was wandering around, even more lost than before, but still looking for a puppy.  
  
Trees seemed to reach out for me; the sun was blocked out by the sheer thickness of the trees; it was like some sort of horrible nightmare-land! I started to shake in fear and retreated to the Spectral Realm. Suddenly, the trees warped even more, everything turned dark blue, and I was surrounded by Sluagh. I screamed loudly- this was even worse than before!- and shifted back to the material plane. I kept wandering along in this scary little place until I reached a clearing.  
  
Rays of light shone down from above, a golden circle of heavenly peace. But it was quiet- nothing around. I entered the center of the clearing, and something in the bushes nearby rustled. I turned around, and it was behind me. I activated the Ducky Reaver, and all the bushes seemed to rustle. Just as I spun on my heel once more, a large, black wolf burst out at me. I grabbed it, and hugged it close to me.  
  
"Yay! A puppy!" I sighed contentedly as the wolf seemed to struggle to get away. Oh, well, it's mine now! I started walking towards where I saw Kain last, when all of a sudden, he popped out of thin air with a loud *bamf!* My lord appeared to have been clawed viciously several times, and his cape was torn severely. He was panting, and he grabbed my puppy by his throat and strangled him to death. "There!" he shouted. "NEVER. do that. again, Raziel; I can't handle another goddamned wolf around here."  
  
He disappeared once again with a *bamf!* sound and a cloud of smoke. I looked around, confused; then, I spoke out loud: "So now what do I do?"  
  
:::Betcha didn't know Raziel was this infantile, right! He hasn't matured much over the years; don't blame it on him, he's been dead for about 2000 years.::: 


End file.
